Code Geass: Enemy Unknown
by The Soulless Legion
Summary: For the longest time we have suspected that we weren't alone in the universe. Now we desperately wish we were wrong. Rating may change later. Starts around R1. AU. Pairings may or may not happen. Please give this story a chance!


Hey guys it's the author previously known as KaneDeus bringing you a story that has been bugging me for a while. It's a crossover yes, but I put it here so it would get more attention and hopefully more reviews. I WILL continue Code Armageddon, but for the moment chapter has decided that it does not want to be written now, nevertheless I am not going to abandon it.

I would have put this up earlier but I figured that the holidays would keep everyone busy. So here you go, this is a crossover that I was surprised to discover no one had ever thought of before, and being me I just had to correct that problem. I'm not going to tell you what this is crossing over with just yet, you'll have to figure it out yourselves or just wait until I tell you. If you figure it out, please don't say anything and let others figure it out for themselves.

I apologize in advance for the poor quality (in my opinion at least) of this story, I was rushing with this idea and I didn't have any one who could proofread this and help me with it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

**Secrets and Lies**

()()/\()()

I've had a lot to think about lately. Before now I didn't have enough time to think about all that's happened, but in light of recent events I've had more than enough time to sit back and think about everything…sometimes, I wish I hadn't looked back, I wish that I had never joined up with them, I wish I had just asked them to kill me and end everything right then and there; but then I look around at all the men and women under my command and I think to myself that I'm glad I kept on, I'm glad that I'm here, I would never trade this for anything. The men and women here need me as much as I need them. The whole world needs us as well; without us, they'd be long gone by now…

- Excerpt from the journal of –REDACTED-

()()/\()()

"-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Naoto yelled out as he hurtled towards the ground. '_This is how it ends huh?'_ He couldn't help but think as he faced the cold hard dirt below him, rapidly rising to meet him. '_Well, I guess there's worse ways to die. I'm sorry Kallen, Niisan's not coming home...'_ He thought sadly, memories of his sister taking the forefront of his mind as he accepted his fate.

He landed on something squishy and foul smelling. Naoto briefly considered that he hadn't hit terminal velocity during his fall so the damage shouldn't have been too bad anyways, that and what he landed on was rather soft. _'What did I land on anyway?'_ he thought as he looked down.

A large pile of some odd fleshy material greeted his eyes, he did not want to think about what it could possibly be. Naoto hopped off of it and backed away, wary of the strange fleshy mound. He felt his foot brush against something on the ground, he looked down to see something that he had seen so much that it had been permanently engraved into his mind. The familiar feel of the rifle as he picked it up was a welcome sensation, after all, it wouldn't do to be unarmed in his situation, seeing as he didn't know if a group of soldiers would stumble upon him.

He was good with a rifle. Years ago that was something he had been proud of; these days it was merely a reminder of how screwed up his life had become, of how he had learned to fight, to kill, in such a short time. That train of thought led to him thinking of his sister again; Naoto was twenty-six going on twenty-seven so he had a pretty good idea of what he was in for when he started the small resistance group he was in charge of.

Kallen however was only sixteen, and already she was learning what it was like to fight for your life. Naoto didn't even want to think about what would happen to her if a group of Britannian soldiers captured her.

Naoto flinched as he heard faint gunfire in the distance along with the screams of something dying. Something not human. Naoto cautiously moved towards the origin of the sounds, he hadn't even taken five steps when he heard a sound that stopped him in his tracks.

He wasn't entirely sure how one would describe the sound, as some kind of talking perhaps but it was too garbled and distorted to be a person's voice. Nevertheless, Naoto turned around to see what it could possibly be. Had this been any other day Naoto would have easily thought that what stood in front of him was some kind of joke or that he was merely seeing things. If this was any other day and you had tried to tell him that aliens really did exist he would have looked at you like you were insane and would have tried to back away from you as fast as he possibly could. This was not any other day however, and the small gray humanoid that was in front of him was decisively real.

Naoto backed away from the small Gray…Thing as quickly and quietly as possible, hoping against hope that it would not see or hear him. In Naoto's mind he was certain that someone up there had it in for him, for at that moment the Gray creature turned towards him and glared at him with its bulbous pure black eyes, it hissed at him, not unlike a sound made by a cat.

Naoto stared back at it with an unblinking gaze. He didn't dare break eye-contact with the creature as he slowly backed away. The 'Gray' was the first to break eye-contact as it reached for something, Naoto took advantage of the situation and fired upon the 'Gray.'

The 'Gray' took five shots to the head before it crumpled to the ground in a heap of gray flesh, gray matter, and green blood. Naoto had fired 12 shots, but thanks to a pair of shaky hands, only five of them had hit the alien, the other seven had careened off into the darkness and struck the metal walls. Naoto stepped over to the alien nervously, the rifle constantly trained on the alien's miniscule body. _'What the hell was that?_' He thought to himself as he flipped the gray corpse over with his foot and then almost immediately leapt back in shock. The 'Gray' was not dead, this much was evident in the fact that it was able to stand back up, albeit unsteadily. The alien made a sound similar to the one it had made earlier; had he not been so consumed with fear, Naoto might have noticed that it didn't actually have a mouth to make the sound and yet did so anyways.

The alien raised what Naoto assumed to be a pistol of some kind, he wasn't quite sure however as he had never seen a pistol with such an odd appearance. Naoto suddenly discovered that he didn't care how comical or odd the pistol looked, all that mattered was that he got the distinct feeling that he did NOT want it aimed at him.

Naoto tried to move himself so that he wasn't standing in front of the most likely pissed off Alien but a bright green bolt of light was launched at him as he did so. The green bolt came within millimeters of the left side of his face, the heat was so intense that it caused his the skin closest to the bolt to become singed and his eye to melt inside his eye-socket. Naoto screamed in pain as he clutched at his face; the alien hissed as it re-aimed its pistol at him. For the second time that day, the thought of dying crossed his mind, the idea of it was more real now than it ever had been. And he was terrified, his body would never be found by his loved ones, assuming of course that the aliens left a body at all, they'd never know what had happened to him…

The alien's head jerked to the side as if it had been struck by an invisible baseball bat, not even a second later, the alien's skull violently exploded into a cloud of gray matter and green blood. Naoto felt as if he was going to be sick after having some of the alien's bodily fluids splashed on him. A group of people stepped into view, their faces were concealed by the black gas-masks they wore, Naoto didn't care, any kind of human life was preferable to more of whatever alien was currently splattered all over him.

The masked figure who appeared to be the leader of the group was carrying what appeared to be a scaled down version of the assault rifle used by the Sutherland KMFs, while the rest of the group held regular assault rifles, at least Naoto assumed they were regular, it wasn't easy to see them in the dim light. Naoto couldn't see their eyes behind the masks but he was certain that they were looking right at him, one of the masked soldiers looked at the apparent leader who nodded his/her head. The masked soldier stepped towards Naoto and raised his/her rifle. "No, wait!" Naoto yelled out before the masked trooper slammed the butt of their rifle into his face, knocking him out cold.

* * *

><p>...Okay so it ain't much of a first chapter, but like I said, I was rushing just to get it down so alot of the stuff I had planned had to get scrapped before the end...meh, I promise that I will do my best to make the future chapters much better.<p>

Don't forget to review! Please, I practically live on reviews!


End file.
